The present invention relates to a heat recovery system for a boiler, and a boiler provided therewith.
It is known that boilers supply a hot liquid which is separated in a tank separator into a flush vapor and liquid. The liquid or the blow down water is then supplied to a heat exchanger into which a make up water is supplied as well. The make up water is heated in the heat exchanger by the heat given out by the blow down water. The cooled blow down water then flows to sewage, while the heated make up is supplied to the boiler. It is believed that it is possible to further improve the heat recovery from the boiler.